It Was Destiny To Love You Shannon Moore One Shot
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: Was it destiny or was it not? Shannon Moore/OC i don't own any characters.


I looked at water as I sat down. My eyes filled with tears. I let them out not caring who came behind me. They rubbed my back as they sat down next to me.

M: It's ok Destiny.

I: How is ok when my fiancée texted his ex the entire time we were together Matt? I love him. He cheated on me!

I started to cry.

M: Des, it's ok.

I: No it's not. I trusted him.

M: Des, Shannon didn't mean too.

I: But he did! I talked to John he said I am more than welcome to come home. So I'm leaving tonight.

M: Destiny, what about Shannon?

I: Let him be happy fucking his ex. I'm not in the way now.

I looked at my phone. My plane would be leaving soon. I stood up and looked at Matt.

I: My plan leaves soon. I got to go. Bye.

I went to the airport and boarded the plane back to Mass rubbing my stomach.

~3 years later~

There was a knock on the door of John's condo that I was staying at. I opened it. I saw Matt, Jeff, Jeff's girlfriend Angel, Matt's girlfriend Alyssa, and Shane.

I: Hey guys!

I hugged him.

M: Destiny, Shannon's a mess.

I: I'm a mess.

Then a little blonde hair girl ran into the room and tugged onto the leg of my jeans.

K: Mom, can I have more milk?

She held out her cup and I nodded.

I: Ava, do you know who these people are?

She shook her head no.

I: These are my best friends. That's Matt, Jeff, Angel, Alyssa, and Shane. Guys, this is Ava. Come on Ava, let's get your milk.

I picked her up and we went into the kitchen. When she got her milk, she ran into her room.

M: That's Shannon's kid?

I nodded.

I: I was a week pregnant when Shannon told me he was texting his ex. The entire time we were together.

J: Does he know?

I: I haven't talked to him since the breakup.

M: Don't you think he should know about Ava?

I: No.

SH: Desi, that's his kid.

I: I know. I know he should know. I know that Ava is part his.

Then Matt's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

M: Hey Shannon! Yeah! I know we are there right now. Ok.

He handed me his phone.

M: Des, talk to him.

I: I'll meet him for lunch but I won't speak to him now.

M: Shan, she'll meet you for lunch. 10 minutes? Ok. bye.

He handed me the info he wrote on a slip of paper.

M: We'll take car of Ava.

I: Thanks.

I went and changed into ripped jeans, a white tank and black flip flops. I said bye to Ava and then went to the restaurant. When I got there Shannon was already waiting for me.

I: May I join you?

Shannon looked up.

S: I'm waiting for someone.

I: I'm Destiny.

S: Hey Desi.

That's the thing with Shannon. Him and I joked a lot. I would always joke with him. I took a seat across from him.

I: Hey Shan.

S: Thanks for having lunch with me.

I: No prob. I haven't been out in a while.

Then my cell rang.

I: Hello? No Matt! She can't eat that! She's allergic to it! she can not eat it! Keep me posted! The Eppy pens are in the hall closet. Tell her I'll be back when I can. Thanks Matt. Bye.

I hung up.

I: Sorry Shannon.

S: if you need to go, you can.

I: No. I want to be here.

S: Your dog sick?

I: Um no…your daughter.

S: What?

I: When we broke up that's when I was a week pregnant.

S: And you didn't tell me?

I I was going to until you told me that you cheated on me.

S: Destiny, I'm sorry that I cheated you. I really am.

I: You know what hurts? That I knew ever since we began dating and you didn't even say anything. You went on pretending that you loved me.

S: You knew and didn't say anything?

I: Yeah.

S: I'm so sorry Destiny.

So we finished lunch and went John's condo.

S: Destiny, I love you. Still and always.

I: I love you Shannon. Still and always.

We went to my door. I opened and Ava ran towards me.

A: Mommy.

I lifted her and hugged her.

I: Hey sweet pea. Ava this is your dad. Shannon this is Ava.

A: Dad?

Ava jumped from my arms and into Shannon's arms. Shannon laughed and hugged her.

A: Nice to have you home Dad.

S: I know Ava. I know.

Tears fell from my eyes. For once we were a family.


End file.
